A server/client-type system is a computing architecture generally implemented over a computer network and is well known for performing a wide range of applications. A client/server can be composed of a number of nodes, e.g., two (two-tiered system) or more, which allow devices to share files and resources. In this regard, client software, e.g., on a user's computer, can send data requests to one or more connected servers, e.g., direct connection or via the Internet. In turn, the servers, e.g., web, database, and/or mail server, can accept these requests, process them, and return the requested information to the client. Moreover, the servers can request completion of certain programs, scripts, or commands on another server.
A command line program, such as remote shell (RSH) can be utilized to execute shell commands and to achieve remote control between two servers. As an RSH command, which can be used in both a UNIX and Windows environment, identifies the host (remote server), user, and the desired command, shell commands can be executed as another user and/or on another computer across a computer network.
However, in executing synchronous processing between server systems using remote shell commands, network communication quality may often become a problem. For example, in the case of executing processing A on server 2 in response to a request from server 1 using a remote shell command, it may not be known, e.g., whether processing was successful on server 2 or whether the remote shell command failed. Moreover, as there is no way to know whether the execution status of processing A on server 2, retrial cannot be performed from server 1. Thus, one processing failure can lead to the failure of the entire task, and no context-sensitive recovery will be performed.
One proposed solution to the above-noted problem for ascertaining whether remote command or program have been processed is to execute interlock processing between a client and server via a network, e.g., an integrated job scheduler or a system management software. However, as these devices can be extremely expensive and difficult to use, e.g., detailed operational design is required as are the necessary skills to perform the design in order to actually introduce them into operation, a simpler solution is desired.